miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood
"Blood and Roses" is the nineteenth episode of Miami Vice's fourth season. The episode premiered on April 1, 1988. Summary Frank Mosca is back, and this time Gina is in his crosshairs. Plot Crockett & Tubbs are staking out a party of nouveau-riche people, Gina (as Gina Troyano, an interior designer from South Philly) is inside talking with a man named Willy Cook (Michael Wincott) when Frank Mosca (Stanley Tucci) appears and begins talking to her, much to Crockett's surprise and anger, as he & Crockett have a history together. When Mosca leaves, Willy says Mosca's investing his windfall profits in "legitimate" investments. At OCB, Gina fills Castillo in on Cook's profits coming from drugs than his "spaghetti factory", but she can't prove it, and about meeting Mosca. Crockett wants Mosca but Castillo wants him & Tubbs to go after Cook while Gina cultivates her relationship with Mosca. Mosca goes to see Cook about his money not going through Mosca yet, he says that Roth (who's doing his laundering now) will kill him if he backs out. Mosca gets the keys to Cook's factory as collateral for the money to start flowing through by end of business day. Gina assures Crockett she can handle her assignment, despite knowing what Mosca did to his friend, she calls Mosca and they arrange for a dinner date to go over some designs. Crockett & Tubbs go to lean on Cook and threaten to send federal agents to check out his pasta business unless he helps them get Mosca, and they want all contracts, receipts, etc. with Mosca by tomorrow afternoon. Gina & Mosca have drinks out on his patio, and discuss how the house will be decorated, and want to see him again. Gina reacts angrily to Crockett's passing joke about her "date" with Mosca and storms off. Crockett & Tubbs go see Cook for the papers they requested and they find him...dead in the pool with a plate of spaghetti on his lap. US Attorney Alice Carson (Meg Foster, who prosecuted Mosca's last trial) and other Federal agents wanting an inside man on Mosca so they can try to indict him again, when Castillo lets them know about Gina's placement they agree to back off, as long as information is exchanged. Crockett stops by Gina's place, they talk about their mutual concern (Mosca) and make up after their earlier disagreement. Mosca's associate Billy (Frank Stallone) said Gina's credentials checked out, then they all go to dinner, where both Mosca & Gina drink copious amounts of alcohol, and get very friendly during the dinner, then on the limo ride back to Mosca's they drink more, and he tells Gina he's a freelance banker, he has branches everywhere, including Miami. They arrive (a little drunk) back at Mosca's place, where they dance, and then, Mosca asks Gina to "redecorate the bedroom", and forces Gina into having sex with him. Two federal agents stop by Mosca's (with flowers everywhere) but he doesn't bite into admitting anything about money laundering or Cook's death. At OCB, Gina briefs the team on what Mosca told her (though both were half-drunk at the time), she's convinced Mosca had Cook killed to start a war with Roth. Gina's silence speaks volumes when Castillo asks her when Mosca told her about his banks. Gina confides in Trudy about her night of passion with Mosca, despite knowing about his track record. Trudy tells her to concentrate on doing the job. Mosca has Chase, one of the agents that visited him earlier (and a Mosca source of information) strung up to find out who the leak is, he says there's a Vice cop close to him, and when he wouldn't tell him why he didn't inform Mosca earlier, Mosca has him hung from a forklift. Mosca then calls Gina (who he sent flowers to) to apologize for the previous night, wants to see her again, and sets up a dinner date with him & Roth...which Gina accepts. Billy cautions Mosca about spilling his guts to Gina about his business, but Mosca is more concerned about Roth (Paul Herman), who dines with them. Just as Mosca & Gina leave the restaurant, a drive-by shooting takes place. Crockett & Tubbs arrive at the scene, and Crockett wants to check on Gina, despite Tubbs' warning about blowing her cover. Crockett finds Gina is OK and Mosca has a superficial wound. Castillo sends Crockett & Tubbs to roust Roth. Turns out Billy was the one behind the shooting (and Mosca has him wipe off the prints and chuck the car), and knows Gina is a cop. Gina calls OCB to report that she thinks Roth killed Cook, not Mosca, but Mosca picks up the line and she hangs up. Crockett, Tubbs & Carol see Roth who says he didn't kill Cook and that Mosca knows Gina's a cop. Crockett & Tubbs arrive at Mosca's only to find he & Gina are gone, having went on a "drive" together. Crockett & Tubbs threaten to "barbeque" Billy (by holding him over the oven burners) until he finally reveals Mosca took Gina to Cook's factory. Mosca tells Gina he knew about her being a cop after they slept together, then Crockett & Tubbs bust in to arrest Mosca, but he escapes into the factory. Tubbs gives Gina a gun, which she uses to shoot Mosca down. Notes *From this episode until June, 1989, Miami Vice's time slot is moved back to Friday at 10:00. *Crockett's actions regarding Gina can be traced either to their close friendship or his hidden romantic feelings (as they were both lovers), interesting considering Crockett's still married to Caitlin. *Frank Stallone (brother of Sylvester Stallone) had a hit song "Far From Over" in 1983, and appeared in the first three Rocky movies as well as the last one, Rocky Balboa. *Gina was forced into sex to maintain her cover in "Give a Little, Take a Little". *In the scene after Gina shoots Mosca, it's very obvious that a dummy was used to depict Mosca's fall down the chute. Music *"Sweetest Smile" by Black (Gina & Mosca dance) *"Dangerous Game" by Tommy Shaw (Crockett & Tubbs drive to Mosca's house) *"Winners & Losers" by Iggy Pop (Gina shoots Mosca in factory) Quotes *"Definitely not al dente!" -- Crockett after finding Cook dead Category:Miami Vice Season 4 Episodes